


Unheeding Romance

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Therapy, crackish tbh, stubborn and oblivious seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Jeonghan has seen a lot as a couple's therapist. Some of it has been good, some of it bad. However, when two young men walk into his office asking him for his professional opinion on whether they're just best friends or dating, he's confused. He didn't think he would ever have to explain to someone that yes, cohabitating, raising children, having sex, and loving someonedoes, in fact, count as a romantic relationship.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 27
Kudos: 392





	Unheeding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> after a drought, i have written verkwan wild
> 
> lol ignore mistakes

Jeonghan was still thinking about how good his lunch of spicy beef and vegetable stew was when his first appointment for the afternoon showed up. (It had been damn good stew, his favourite in the winter.)

His secretary had booked the appointment and hadn’t left any client details in the spot on the calendar, which was unusual. Usually, Jeonghan liked to know a bit about new clients and the context he was stepping into, areas of need and concern. It was hard to be a therapist going in blind.

When he’d asked for more details, to do a callback, she’d told him that it was a drop-in that was in need of a professional opinion. The client didn’t seem to think that there would be a second appointment. Which Jeonghan thought was both awfully presumptuous and cryptic. People didn’t know what they needed most of the time. _Especially_ couples.

So, when his one o’clock appointment showed up, Jeonghan was taken aback. To say the least.

“This is a steaming pile of bullshit,” a young man with dark hair and round curving cheeks declared collapsing on Jeonghan's leather sofa. He shot a pointed glare at the other young man who followed him before folding his arms across his chest. “I don’t even know _why_ we’re here.”

“Because we clearly need professional help,” the other man responded, sounding quite matter of fact.

Not angry, Jeonghan noted. Resigned almost.

“Hello Doctor Yoon, thank you for seeing us today. I am Chwe Hansol.” The second young man smiled and bowed politely. His hair which was lightened to an ashy brown almost grey fell into his eyes and then he sat down on the sofa.

“I am Boo Seungkwan,” the other pouting man bowed hurriedly in his chair. Manners, even if annoyed. “I don’t know why I am here or if you can help. But we’re apparently here.”

Jeonghan smiled kindly at them, trying to provide both warmth to the introduction and set a professional tone for their hour appointment. He had no idea what to expect, and thus far he was still going in blind. Seungkwan had a white shirt and a large plaid blazer while Hansol had a black hoodie with neon orange sleeves. Jeonghan really was not sure what to make of what had just walked into his office. They were two opposing personalities it seemed. And neither of them could be more than twenty-two. What the hell were they doing coming to him?

“Thank you for coming in today,” Jeonghan said, bowing and taking his seat across from the sofa. “I want you to know that this is a safe space. Everything said here will be kept confidential. I also do have a few rules, and I hope you’re willing to agree to them.” He was giving them his typical new-client talk. “Firstly, there is no talking over one another. Secondly, when you talk you can only speak for yourself. This means using _I_ statements. For example, instead of saying Hansol ignores you, you could say I don’t feel heard or listened to.”

The two young men nodded.

Jeonghan took that as a good thing. “Can we agree to these terms?”

They both mumbled an agreement.

“Next, I would like to tell you a bit about myself.” He listed off all his schooling and training and even his stupid internship he had hated. “I’ve been a therapist for five years now, and primarily focus on couples.”

“Yes, which is why I don’t understand why we’re here,” Seungkwan interjected, a frown back upon his face. He had a very expressive face, quite impressive. “We’re _not_ a couple.”

Before Jeonghan could respond, Hansol sighed loudly. “And that is why we’re here. Look, Doctor Yoon, I need your help.”

Jeonghan lifted a brow slightly. He crossed his legs and set his notepad upon his thigh, clicking his pen. He was ready for whatever the hell this session was _really_ about.

“I need you to help Seungkwan realize that we are in a romantic relationship. We are _dating_.”

Jeonghan was not ready.

He schooled his features, not reacting. Staying professional. “Okay, so this is why you are here today? You are seeking for me to offer…guidance? And be a neutral mediator and third-party observer of the facts?”

“Yes.” Hansol nodded. “I need you to make Seungkwan see he’s being ridiculous.”

Jeonghan thought it was much too early to tell which of the young men in front of him was the ridiculous one, the pouting rage-filled one dressed like he was going to a meeting or the one who looked like a SoundCloud rapper. Looks could be deceiving.

“You two have booked an hour session. During this time, I am happy to facilitate a healthy dialogue if that is what you wish.” He paused, tapping his pen onto the paper. “However, it is not typically my place to tell you what is right or wrong or what to do. I am just meant to help guide you and talk you through your thoughts and emotions.”

Hansol nodded. “I understand. But please, I just need you to listen, okay? You’ll understand.”

Jeonghan sure fucking hope so. This was the strangest client appointment he had ever had. And damn, he had seen some shit. “Alright, I can agree to that. Hansol, would you like to begin?”

“Yeah, okay.” Hansol threw a nervous glance at Seungkwan. Regardless of their current problems, it was clear that the two were close. “So, basically, Seungkwan is mad at me because I proposed to him. He thought it was a joke at first, and then lost his shit at me when he realized I was serious. Like I thought he was going to dropkick me for asking him to _marry me_.”

“Okay, well that was a lot of you telling me how _Seungkwan_ feels,” Jeonghan titled his head slightly. “Though, it does provide some context. Um, can you share a bit more how you felt after this...interaction?”

Hansol's thick straight brows knitted together. “Well, I felt like shit.”

“You would’ve felt a lot more like shit if I _had_ dropkicked you,” Seungkwan shrugged.

“Okay, let's be kind here,” Jeonghan tsked and held back a chuckle. “Seungkwan, can you tell me why this…misunderstanding has occurred. Hansol by asking you to marry him seems to think you two have a very established romantic relationship. Can you tell me your understanding of your relationship?”

Seungkwan nodded, sitting up. “Let me tell you this,” he began taking a deep dramatic breath, eyes closing for effect. “Hansol is my best friend, has been since childhood. I love him, yes, but he’s actually gone crazy if he thinks we’re in a romantic relationship!”

Jeonghan wrote some of this onto his paper. _Childhood best friends_ . _Platonic love_.

“Sure, we have been living together for three years,” Seungkwan continued, shaking his head, voice rising. “Sure, we have a _child_ together. I couldn’t raise a child by myself and Hansol loves me just as much as he loves her, it's only logical he’s her other dad.”

Jeonghan’s pen flew across his notepad, writing this down in messy scrawl. _Shared living 3 years. Child together. Loves SK and child equally. Other dad. ??_

“And okay, we are affectionate with each other,” Seungkwan conceded, waving a hand in the air. “But Hansol and I are best friends and have been basically our entire lives. Of course, we’re affectionate! And kids need to grow up surrounded by love, it's not like I’m going to show her that it's not okay to hug family or kiss them.”

_Affectionate. Kiss??? Family. Love._

Seungkwan paused here, glancing at Hansol before rolling his eyes. “And yes, we do have sex, but _come on_ . We’re so close and live together. It’s only natural. It’s not like either of us are dating or have the time to. It’s just a part of how things are. It does not mean we’re _romantically_ involved.”

Jeonghan knew quite well that sex did not equate romance, however, one did have to look at the context and relationship as a whole. He scribbled _sex??????????, natural, no outside dating, how things are????? Lol wut_

“Look, Doctor Yoon, you seem like a nice guy. Very smart. You clearly have better things to be doing than listening to me and my best friend fight,” Seungkwan said, brown eyes looking at him seriously. “I just need you to back me up and explain to Hansol that we are _not_ in a romantic relationship. I am _not_ going to marry him. And he’s absolutely delusional for thinking this way.”

Hansol sighed, shaking his head. “Seungkwan, can you even hear yourself?”

“Yes, I can. And I literally don’t know where you’re getting this crazy idea that we’re in love romantically? Like yeah, I’d die for you or our daughter, and sure I plan my life around you and our future together but that doesn’t mean we’re in a romantic relationship!”

Jeonghan set down his pen. He looked to Hansol, completely baffled.

Hansol widened his eyes at Jeonghan and nodded slowly like he was in pain. Hell, he probably was. Jeonghan found this painful himself. 

_Yes, this really is the situation_ , the look said. _Yes, my boyfriend really is this stupid_.

“Doctor Yoon,” Hansol pleaded gravely, “please help me.”

Jeonghan did not know where to begin. He stared at the two young men in front of him, feeling for the first time in his professional career, completely out of his depth.

He glanced down at his notes. He crossed out platonic. Their progression would be amusing if this wasn’t literally the concerning lives of the two men in front of him. “You two…have a daughter?”

Seungkwan lit up a bit at this, his features turning softer, happier. “Yes. Boo Yeeun.”

“Like from Wonder Girls,” Hansol supplied.

Wow. Jeonghan really deserved a drink when he got home from work today. This session really had taken him everywhere he had not expected. Why did Wonder Girls surprise him? He shouldn’t be surprised by anything at this point.

“Okay, can you tell me about her? And your…parenting?”

“Well, she’s our daughter, but mine like biologically if that’s what you’re wondering,” Seungkwan answered. "She’s three and the cutest baby you’ve ever seen, I’m not even exaggerating. Hold on, let me show you,” He pulled out his phone and lit up the home screen to display a picture of a round face toddler that really was maybe the cutest baby Jeonghan had ever seen.

“Adorable, oh my god.”

Seungkwan nodded, clutching his phone to his chest. “Ah, I love her so much. But yeah, me and her mom are no longer dating, and she didn’t want anything to do with a kid, and I love kids _so_ much. It only made sense for me to be the one to raise her. I’m still friendly enough with her mom though. She comes and visits every few months.”

“And Hansol, how do you feel about Yeeun?”

Hansol shook his head slowly, a soft fond smile spreading across his face. “I love her more than I thought possible. She makes it so easy, being such a good kid, but still. I love her and she’s my daughter. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Jeonghan was doing the math in his head. “So, Hansol, do you think your romantic relationship began before or after Yeeun was born?”

“I guess right before she was born. Seungkwan was going through his breakup and needed a lot of support to deal with such a big change, you know? It only made sense for me to step up and help him and things kind of just progressed from there.”

Jeonghan scribbled some more on to his notepad. “And how did you feel about Seungkwan’s prior relationship? Did you approve of Yeeun’s mother?”

Silence filled the room.

“Yeah, Hansol, how _did_ you feel?” Seungkwan prodded, turning to look at the other man expectantly. “To me, I felt like you didn’t really like her, but you never said otherwise. Even when I asked.”

“I’ve always just wanted you to be happy, Kwan. You’re my best friend. I thought if she was making you happy, who was I to stop that?” Hansol said softly. “But you’re right. I never really liked her. And I think it’s because I’ve always been kind of in love with you for as long as I could understand what love was. But I like her more now, and that’s because she approves of our relationship. The one you keep denying.”

Seungkwan gasped. “ _What_? She thinks we’re in a relationship?”

“Yes! Because we are!”

“No, we’re not!” Seungkwan shot back.

Jeonghan sighed and put down his notepad. “Seungkwan, you seem quite adamant that you two are not in a romantic relationship.”

“Because we’re not.”

He needed to try a different approach. “Seungkwan, how would you feel if you came home one day and Hansol had brought over a lover? That he was having sex with them or kissing them in your apartment?’”

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at Hasol accusingly. “He would never! He would never break the sanctity of our home! Or be disloyal! We mean too much to each other. I refuse to respond more because the idea of such a thing is absurd!”

“Okay, but for the sake of this exercise, imagine. If you two are just best friends wouldn’t you want him to be happy? To have relationships and seek love? How would you feel?”

“Hurt. Betrayed. I mean, after all we’ve been through and he goes around and starts fucking someone else?” Seungkwan pouted arms across his chest. “Like our entire past and family together means nothing! I’d be hurt and angry.”

Jeonghan was glad they were finally getting somewhere. “And yet you do not think the two of you are in a romantic relationship?”

“We’re not!” He quickly denied.

“Okay, but can you please describe to me what you think a romantic relationship is then?” Jeonghan asked. “I think it would benefit everyone to understand your perspective a bit more clearly.”

The question clearly took Seungkwan aback and he blinked a few times before shaking his head. “Fine.” He straightened his back against the leather sofa. “Well, romantic relationships are about intimacy. Physical and emotional. They’re about tenderness and caring for another person. And spending time together and having shared interests. It’s about wanting the other person to be happy no matter what.” His voice softened, and he glanced at Hansol. The two locked eyes. “Loving someone in a way that seems both so impossible that you’re capable of it and impossible to live without.”

“And can you tell me what part of your relationship with Hansol does not meet that standard?”

Seungkwan hadn’t looked away from Hansol, the two of them still holding each other’s gaze. Seungkwan, in horrified realization. Hansol, in exasperated triumph.

 _Finally_.

“Oh my god, wait a second...” Seungkwan said softly, “ _are we dating?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” Hansol replied quickly. “Yes! For like three years! We literally live together and have a daughter!”

“Hmm…” Seungkwan reached out to cup Hansol's face in his hands. There were tears glistening in his eyes. Overwhelmed. Shocked. Confused. “I am so _stupid_!”

“Dude, I know.”

Seungkwan dropped his hands and turned to look at Jeonghan, looking annoyed once again. It was so quick of a change that it gave Jeonghan whiplash. “Okay, but can you see why I didn’t get it? He calls me dude! Who calls their soulmate _dude_? The man you want to marry!”

Jeonghan let out a much-needed laugh. This whole fucking situation was ridiculous. He needed to laugh at this if he was going to make it to five o’clock.

“And yes, I will marry you, by the way,” Seungkwan quickly turned back to Hansol. “That is if the offer is still on the table. Oh my god, I am so sorry. For getting angry. And being oblivious.”

“Of course, I still want to fucking marry you. Dude, we literally have a kid together. Soulmates.”

Seungkwan cupped Hansol's face again, grinning. “Soulmates.” He agreed, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Jeonghan coughed, checking his watch. “And look at that! Our hour is just about complete. I think we have resolved the conflict today, yes?”

Hansol grinned at him. “Yes, thank you, Doctor Yoon.”

“Though, if you two still want you can book future appointments. Therapy is healthy, even if it's just to get to know oneself better and work through everyday conflict.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Seungkwan nodded, intertwining his fingers with Hansol's. “I think practicing our communication skills may be a good thing. Getting to know our feelings.”

“I agree,” Hansol nodded, standing up. “And because one of us is too stubborn to listen to common-sense and apparently needs a Doctor to help him see he’s being ridiculous.”

“Hey!”

Hansol shook his head, smug. After three damn years, they were finally on the same page. And engaged. “You better make it up to me when we get home.” He said, wigging his brows.

Ignoring him, Seungkwan tilted his head, smiling. "And you know what? Being married will be great for taxes! We should have done this sooner."

Jeonghan got paid well, but he did not get paid enough.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wizardwonu)


End file.
